Isca
|location = Britannia}} Isca「''Romaji'': Isuka; Kana: イスカ」is a city-state which is situated upon the land of Britannia and around the largest bay of the Usk. It is also the capital city of a colonial empire which has come to be referred to as the Kingdom of Isca「''Romaji'': Isuka Oukoku; Kana: イスカ・王国」. It is governed by the Wledig Family and officially protected by both the Order of the Temple of the Supreme Goddess and the Order of the Four Archangels. History WIP... Government The government of the city of Isca is an absolute monarchy which is supported by a meritocratic bureaucracy. In other words, the King or Queen of Isca reigns supreme with the assistance of his functionaries and knights. However; while the city of Isca may be under the sovereignty of none but the King or Queen of Isca; the Kingdom of Isca is under the major sovereignty of the King or Queen of Isca and the minor sovereignties of a myriad of castellans, mayors, and stewards. Though all of those castellans, mayors, and stewards may owe fealty to and have swore homage to the King or Queen of isca; there are still plenty of them whom try their best to reign as if they owe fealty to and have swore homage to none but themselves. The Royal Family The royal family of Isca is the Wledig Family. Notably, the Wledig Family has reigned over Isca since the day of the First Holy War's end. As a result, the average citizen of Isca considers the Wledig Family's authority and supremacy to be absolute and incontestable. The Order of the Temple of the Supreme Goddess The Order of the Temple of the Supreme Goddess, or the Templars for short, are the Holy Knights of Isca. They are championed and lead by the Twelve Paladins, a group composed of 1 Great Holy Knight and 11 Cardinals whom have each been entrusted with the burden and honor of wielding one of the twelve Covenants in the defense of Isca. The Templars are divided into 11 companies, each of which is commanded by one of the Cardinal-ranked Paladins and named after the Covenant of the Paladin whom is in command of it. As such, the Eleven Companies of the Templars are as follow: Asher Company, Benjamin Company, Dan Company, Ephraim Company, Gad Company, Issachar Company, Judah Company, Manasseh Company, Naphtali Company, Reuben Company, Simeon Company, and Zebulun Company. The Order of the Four Archangels The Order of the Four Archangels are the "ordinary" knights of Isca. They are lead by the Marshal and his cabinet, the Four Generals. The Order of the Four Archangels is divided into four divisions, each of which is commanded by one of the Four Generals and named after one of the Four Archangels of legend. As such, the four divisions are as follow: the Ludociel Division, the Mael Division, the Sariel Division, and the Tarmiel Divsion. Independent Orders Throughout the city and kingdom of Isca, there are a myriad and variety of "knightly" orders that are independent from both the Order of the Temple of the Supreme Goddess and the Order of the Four Archangels. While a few of those orders may be in service to a castellan, mayor, or steward. And even fewer may be in service to the King or Queen of Isca his- or herself. Most of them are in service to none but adventure and or themselves. The Order of the Vulagte The Order of the Vulgate, or the Gatekeepers in common parlance, is an independent order that is in service to naught but adventure and adventure alone. It is a group of Holy Knights whom are devoted to protecting the city and kingdom of Isca as a whole rather than just the city or just a particularly region or town of the kingdom; as such, it is the one and only independent order that is willing to provide its assistance and services to communities and members of a race other than the Goddess Clan and the Human Clan. In spite of the fact that it has been publicly condemned as childish and unprofessional by both the Order of the Temple of the Supreme Goddess and the Order of the Four Archangels, it is still held in very high regard by the common people of Isca. As such, though the Great Holy Knight would like to conscript its members into the Templars, the Great Holy Knight has refrained from disbanding it in order to avoid an outcry from their fans and supporters. Geography WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Trivia * Isca is modeled and named after the Isca Augusta. * In common parlance of Isca's citizens; the city of Isca is referred to as Isca Major, while the kingdom of Isca is referred to as Isca Minor. Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Locations